Demon Pendant (PM2)
The Demon Pendant is a jewel which was a demon's family heirloom. It does nothing if left to sit in your inventory. How to Obtain It can be purchased from the Traveling Salesman. He appears ONLY three times throughout the course of the game, when you have over 1000G, 3000G , and 5000G. It costs 1200G. Uses *If you are low on money you can sell it for half the price you bought it for. (not recommended) * Take the demon pendant to the Demon's Abode in the Western Desert instead. The demon inside will offer you 1500G for it. Easy 300G profit. ** Do not accept Circe's Charm initially or the subsequent 1000G offer (the demon will attack you however if you refuse his 1500G offer) ** This method is also not recommended as the traveling salesman only visits three times and it's better to buy something else if you don't plan on trading it for Circe's Charm * Accept Circe's Charm when offered for +100 to charisma, +100 to refinement and +10 to magical attack (recommended) ** Warning: You will lose ALL your morality in exchange. It's good if you have none/little to lose, but it shall be dealt with anyway via making Olive work in the Church or as a Tutor. Recommendation This is one of the best items you can buy from the Traveling Salesman, if you know how to use it right. The 200 stat point bonus for a 1200 G item is great by itself, and the magical attack bonus can seriously raise the power of your spells in the long run. However, the sheer drop to Morality means that this is a bonus you want to get fast, else you get a very unfavorable return stat wise and you risk getting a bad ending or making Olive fall "in love" thanks to the sudden Charisma boost. Therefore it's best to buy and use it fairly early in the story, then compensate by sending Olive to work in the Church or as a tutor (only if she's old enough and already has enough Intelligence) to recover at least a part of her lost Morality. What makes this tricky is that Charisma and Refinement are both stats that are lowered by several high paying jobs, like farming or masonry. You'll be relying on jobs to make money in the early game, so getting the most out of this requires carefully planning out a schedule to transition from jobs to schooling and getting the most money with the least stat losses possible from jobs. You'll want to do all of this before trading the pendant, as there's no going back. If you would prefer money instead, the 1500 G offer can come in handy. Overall it's not as good a trade, since you only gain 300 G in the transaction, but it's still a lot of immediate cash with no downsides. Trivia You can actually trade more than one demon pendant during the same adventure. Just hold on to the first one and wait for the traveling salesman's subsequent visit to purchase another. You can trade up to a maximum of three-in-a-row using this method. The trade with the demon must be done one pendant at a time though (just re-enter the cave). Day will not skip to night (and vice-versa) after each trade so you can still farm two extra skeletons for gold afterwards. This is a great way to significantly boost charisma, refinement and magical attack all in one go (as you can only lose all your morality once). Just have your daughter go to church afterwards to regain morality; or better yet, take advantage of the demon dress/spikey dress bug (the former if you are really good at micromanaging). (You're already trading with a demon. What's holding you back from exploiting this bug?) >:D Category:PM2Items